Grains of Sand
by Raven29
Summary: H/Hr -- beach fun = love, complete with 2 chapters. rating just to be safe.
1. Ocean of My Heart

Grains of Sand

Author's Note: Think this story looks familiar? Well, to my former fans it should. This was taken from my old story, Harry Potter and the Demon's Scepter (smarta—reviewers should note that nobody owns the word 'scepter' except the dictionary). I was planning on doing some sequels to HP and the D's S (lol that sounds funny) but since I never finished the first one, how can I write any more?? So! Since I really wanted to do this, here it is. I obviously don't own Harry Potter, cuz if I did, I would be getting out books 5-7 NOW! And putting Harry and Hermione together…because Ron is…funny…looking, lol but oh well. This chapter takes place at the summer of their 5th year. And sorry its kinda choppy, but I really want to get started on the next part, lol.

Chapter One: Ocean of my Heart

          Harry sat up with a jolt, his hand pressing to his scar, which burned fiercely. His body was covered in a colt sweat. He had had another nightmare. He groped the nightstand beside him, and found the item he was searching for, jamming his them onto his face. The room slowly came into focus as he blinked rapidly. He swept his bangs back, though they stubbornly flipped back to their normal position. He flung the covers off of him, and made his way to the window. He opened it, letting a cool breeze wash over him, soothing away his fears. Somewhere out there, Voldemort was waiting. Waiting to kill him. Waiting to get revenge. Harry shuddered, stepping away from the patch of moonlight he had been standing in, as if it were a searchlight Voldemort could use to find him. His owl hooted at him, and he petted her lightly through the cage bars. Seeing Hedwig made him think of Hermione, both had an affectionate and free spirit, its what intrigued him the most about them. Thinking of Hermione, he touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him at the train station. He wondered what she meant by it, or if she meant anything by it at all. His stomach fluttered at the thought. He realized now how much he really did care for her, not just as a friend, but more. He couldn't wait for the summer vacation to end, so he could see his friends again, especially Hermione. He kept thinking of her at the Yule Ball and her amazing transformation. He hit his forehead with his hand, trying to get her off of his mind, it was only making him miss her more.

          The days trickled by slowly, until, finally, Harry received a letter from Ron inviting him over to his house for the rest of summer. Harry whooped with joy! And sent his acceptance via Ron's incredibly hyper mini-owl. The only thing now was to convince the Dursleys to let him go. That would be easy. Just a little mention of his godfather would get them to agree, not as if they didn't want to get rid of him already anyway. Harry bounded down the stairs, and swooped into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was just about to call for him as he entered. 

          "Cook some breakfast!" she barked.

          "Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said obediently. He quickly began cooking some eggs and bacon.

          "You're going to starve our poor Dudley with rations like that!" Petunia cried, patting her overly-large son's head. "Our Dudleykins needs his nourishment."

          "Yes, Aunt Petunia, I'll cook some more," Harry replied, rolling his eyes as he turned away from them. He cooked some more bacon and eggs, placing them in front of the human garbage disposal. Once Petunia was finally satisfied that her 'Dudleykins' had had enough food, she allowed Harry to cook a small portion for himself. "Uncle Vernon, one of my friends is coming over to pick me up to spend the rest of summer at his house, is that alright?" Harry asked as he was washing the dishes. 

          "One of your stupid 'wizarding" friends?" he asked. Harry fumed.

          "Yes Uncle Vernon, One of my 'stupid wizarding friends'," he replied. 

          "I don't know…has this boy been acting up lately, Petunia?" Vernon asked his beanpole of a wife.

          "I don't know, that boy is always up to something."

          "Well, my godfather…" Harry said.

          "Right then, I guess you can go. Won't have to deal with you till next year," Uncle Vernon muttered.

          "Thank you Uncle Vernon!" Harry cried, smiling. He raced upstairs, and threw together a bag, readying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. A short while later, an owl came to Harry's window, pecking on it lightly. Harry ran to the window, and levered it open. The owl flew in, and landed, dropping a letter from Ron on Harry's bed. Harry eagerly ripped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_We're on our way. Hope its ok with the Dursleys. If its not, we're taking you anyway. Dumbledore finally gave the ok for you to come over. Mum thinks you'll be safer here anyway, around all these wizards. Just keep the owl with you, we'll take him with us when we get there._

_See you soon,_

_~Ron_

Harry cheered quietly and gave the owl some water from Hedwig's cage. The owl hooted gratefully as Harry sat back to wait. Soon he heard the doorbell buzz, and he leapt up, running to get the door. Ron and his parents were there, smiling, the first friendly faces he had seen in weeks. 

          "Ron!" Harry cried, gleefully. Ron grinned.

          "Did they give you any trouble?" he asked, obviously referring to the Durselys. Harry shook his head. "Let's go get your stuff, then. Oi! Fred, George! Come help me with Harry's bags!" Ron shouted over his shoulder.

          They bustled up the stairs and came back down a second later laden with Harry's items. They loaded his trunk into the car, and they piled in. Petunia and Vernon watched solemnly from the door, silently shaking their heads before closing the door. 

          "So, Harry, how's your summer been so far?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him in response, he already knew the answer. "Oh, right," Ron chuckled. "We're gonna pick up Hermione on the way back, hope you don't mind." Harry's heart fluttered, but his face remained impassive and he shrugged casually. 

          "Sure thing," he said.

          A time later they arrived at the front of a very large house.

          "Wow," Ron said. "Hermione lives here?" The twins whistled in appreciation behind him. Harry and Ron extracted themselves from the car and made their way up the neatly paved driveway. Harry, getting there first, rang the doorbell trying not to look too eager. A few seconds later the door opened…and there stood Hermione. Her hair was straight and no longer bushy and she had finally filled out, taking on a more womanly appearance. 

          "Harry!" she cried. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Harry saw her father scowling behind her. He cleared his throat gruffly.

          "Let's not suffocate the boy now," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

          "Oh, Daddy," she said, releasing Harry. "Ron!" she said with a grin, administering a similar treatment upon him. Harry and Ron grabbed the ends of her trunk and carried it to the awaiting car. Hermione quickly said goodbye to her parents and crammed into the car with everybody else.

The day had finally arrived: The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were taking a trip to the beach (A/N: don't ask me which one…). Mrs. Weasley had announced a week before that they all needed to get out of the house, and had scheduled the trip immediately. There was a flurry of activity around the Weasley home as everyone prepared their belongings for the trip. Bags were piled into the trunk of a large Buick that Mr. Weasley borrowed from the Ministry, and soon everyone was ready to go, however Mrs. Weasley insisted they all sit down and have a full breakfast. After that, they finally managed to pile inside the car which adjusted slightly to allow more room. Harry sat squished between Ron and Hermione, and Ron couldn't help but snigger as Harry blushed profusely and tried to keep quiet the entire ride to a private beach that served as a vacation spot for Ministry workers, hidden somewhere in Scotland (A/N: don't ask…just popped out a random country, lol) The twins whooped as the car drove up and parked in a small parking lot (as in there were about 4 parking spaces) overlooking the beach. Fred and George poured from the car as soon as it came to a semi-stop and dashed towards the water, pulling off their shirts as they did so, tossing them aside. The rest of the group waited till the car came to a full stop and walked out together, pulling out towels and a large umbrella from the trunk. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her bag and immediately attacked Ron, Harry, and Hermione with sun block lotion. As soon as she finished lathering them up, she released them, and began the process on her husband, who protested like a child. Harry and Ron ran to the water, shedding their cover-ups as they went. They leapt in and immediately began a water fight with the twins. Fred tried to dunk Harry, but Harry would have none of that with his new muscles and proceeded to dunk Fred instead.

          "Aw, no fair!" Fred sputtered. "I haven't had a chance to work out all summer!" he protested with a laugh. They frolicked in the water a while longer till Harry noticed Hermione wasn't with them. He looked around for her and found her sitting under the large umbrella stabbed into the sand, reading a rather large book. Harry ran over, and snatched the book from her hands, setting it down beside him as he kneeled in front of her.

          "Hey! I was reading that!" she cried.

          "I know, but we're at the beach! You're supposed to swim!" Harry said pointedly. Hermione sighed patiently, probably thinking of a lecture. Harry rolled his eyes and tugged on her hand, but she refused to budge. "Fine," Harry said casually. She seemed surprised by this and glared at him suspiciously. He began to walk away, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her reach for her book. He grinned and raced back, snatching her up and running with her to the water, proceeding to dump her in with a laugh. She shrieked on contact with the water, and coughed and sputtered as she surfaced. She glared up at Harry who smiled down at her mischievously. 

          She glared at him and said one thing: "Run." From the furious look on her face he turned and ran from her, down the shore line with her just behind him. They ran through the surf laughing as they kicked water at each other.

          "Cute, huh?" Fred asked to no one in particular.

          "Yep, real cute," George replied with an amused expression on his face.

          "I'm gonna get you, Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry made a face at her and scurried away as she charged at him. She finally proceeded to tackle him to the ground and they rolled into the water, laughing. Hermione dunked Harry into the water, who rolled over and returned the favor. He stood with a laugh, water rolling down his skin. 

          "Hermione?" he asked, she was nowhere in sight. "Uh, where are you?" he sounded worried now. He didn't notice the shadow swimming towards him from behind, reaching for him. He suddenly felt something grip his ankles and pull his feet from beneath him. He crashed down into the water to find Hermione holding his ankles with an amused expression on her face. 

          "Got ya!" she cried, chortling at his expression. 

          "Yeah…well…I got you!" Harry replied, tickling her the best he could underwater. She immediately began shrieking and splattered around in the water.

          "Harry! –Ah!!- That tickles!!" she cried, rolling in the water.

          "That's the idea," he replied with a sly grin. She jumped up and tackled him once again, landing on top of him, still laughing…not totally realizing what position they were in. They opened their eyes and found themselves staring at each other, they were centimeters apart. They slowly leaned towards each other and their lips slowly met. Their first kiss. Hermione pulled back suddenly.

          "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she began, but was interrupted as Harry pulled her back to him, their lips meeting again. He wrapped his arms around her, and her hands tentatively framed his face. 

          The twins watched in the distance, then pulled Ron over, asking, "Are our eyes failing us or are they kissing?"

          Ron squinted at the couple in the distance laying on top of each other. He looked to the twins with a grin.

          "What are you guys staring at?" Ginny asked incredulously. She noticed the couple in the distance as well, and felt her jaw drop. "uh, well," she sputtered, "We should let them have their privacy!" she said, turning her brothers in a different direction.

          Harry and Hermione pulled apart, gasping for air. The stared at each other with mixed emotions.

          "So…" Harry said.

          "So?" Hermione asked.

          "Be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, feeling a sudden onslaught of bravery. She grinned, rolling her eyes playfully.

          "I guess," she said, feigning a yawn. At Harry's stricken look, she laughed and said, "Of course I will Harry, what took you so long?"

          Harry stared at her, "Uh, well…" he stuttered. She laughed and splashed him again, jumping up and running down the shore again, Harry on her heels. 

          "They're such a cute couple aren't they?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. He grinned and leaned in towards her.

          "Ew! Mom! Dad! Do that somewhere else!" they heard Ginny cry. They turned to face their daughter who glared at them pointedly. They sighed, deciding to continue another time. (A/N: ick! Please, y'all have enough children!) They waved everyone in, and all the teens came trotting up to them. Everyone stared at Harry and Hermione as they stood there, dripping wet.

          "What?" they asked at the same time.

          "Was it just me, or was there snogging going on over there?" Ron asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

          "Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Leave them be! If there was any, they'll tell you if they want you to know." She glared at him, making sure the point made its way into his head.

          "Ok, mother," he muttered, rolling his eyes when she turned away. He grinned at Harry and Hermione who were both blushing profusely. 

          "So! Let's have the guys set up the tent, and the girls will start cooking!" Mrs. Weasley announced. Why they were camping in tents on the beach was beyond any of them, but it was cheap. There was a bustle of activity as the girls gathered wood for a fire, and the boys began unpacking the tent poles and housing. The smell of cooking food began to waft through the camp, and the boys began drifting towards the campfire. "Are all the tents up?" Mrs. Weasley asked, not looking up from her work. The guys grumbled and headed back to finish putting up their tents. A time later they all gathered around the campfire, sitting against and on logs set up around it. The twins were talking secretively on one log, probably about their future shop. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat on another log, talking quietly among themselves. Ron and Ginny sat arguing about something against another log, while Harry and Hermione talked to each other, leaning against each other and their log. They smiled tentatively at each other, which Ron couldn't help but notice as he grinned at them. Soon the talking died down and the logs were vacated slowly as the night wore on. 

          The dying embers of the fire cast shadows against the last couple left, Harry and Hermione (a/n: of course!) They talked about various things at random till Harry realized that Hermione was asleep. He draped his arm around her, pulling her close so her head rested on his chest. He stroked his fingers through her hair, his cheek resting on her head. They sat (or slept) like this for a time, till finally Hermione began to stir. Harry shook her shoulder lightly, helping her back to reality. 

          "Come on, Hermione, time for bed," he said softly. She yawned and nodded sleepily, dragging herself up with Harry's help. He walked her to the tent she would be sharing with Ginny and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his lips glued to hers. His hands snaked around her waist as his tongue went over the seam of her lips, she opened to him willingly. They broke apart from lack of oxygen, comfortable in each other's embrace. "Night, Hermione," Harry said softly, kissing her forehead.

          "Night, Harry," Hermione said, quickly kissing his cheek before entering her tent. Harry walked to the tent he was sharing with Ron, surprised to find him awake, and grinning wickedly. 

          "H-hi, Ron," Harry said uncertainly.

          "I knew it!" Ron cried as quietly as he could.

          "Knew what?" Harry asked dubiously.

          "That you two are a couple now!" Ron said, smiling. "How does it feel, mate?"

          "Uh…its….oh come on, Ron!" Harry said with a light laugh. Ron pouted slightly. Harry rolled his eyes and replied in a whisper, "Its great." He sighed in content, changing into his sleepwear. Harry bedded down into his sleeping bag, and wiggled a bit to find the most comfortable position before settling down. 

          "Harry, I have one more question for you," Ron said.

          "What?" Harry asked, already slipping into dreamland.

          "Is she a good kisser?" he asked wickedly. –SMACK- "Ow! Just kidding."

Author's Note: Ok, sorry, choppy, bad, I know. But I need this part for the next part which will take place the summer after their 7th year. You really don't need to review this chapter cause it sucks, and I already know that. And if you tell me it sucks, I'll cry….cause I have no self confidence. LoL. Poor me. Romantic stuff never happens to me. Oh well, I've still got my space monkey (that's Bobbo *Bob-o* to you people out there.) Onward!!


	2. Pebble in the Sea

Grains of Sand

Author's Note: Ok, this is the part I really wanted to write, the first chapter sucked, but it was necessary for this part, cuz I need it for its significance. So as long as you skimmed the other chapter, you should get this one. This takes place at the summer after their 7th year. Now lets pretend that there was lots of love and crap between their 5th and 7th years…I'm too lazy to write that much. So, anyways, sorry this is probably one of my worst stories, but I'm bored, so stuff it. Everybody wave to my space monkey…Bobbo (that's pronounced Bob-o) He's my muse, get used to him. I do not own Harry Potter, if you think I do…send me money, lol. Just kidding, don't…that's probably illegal or something. And I know there's probably not a Yule Ball anymore…but hahahahahahahaha there is now.

Chapter Two: Pebble in the Sea

          It was snowing lightly outside, coating the ground in thick, fluffy snow. The trees were bowed under the weight of the snow upon their limbs, and the whole tranquility of it all made the world seem at peace. Harry and Hermione, in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, walked hand in hand across the grounds, leaving deep ruts in the snow. They sat together beneath a tree and she leaned against him with a contented sigh. His arms encircled her, pulling her even closer to him.

          "I love you, Hermione," Harry said suddenly. Hermione looked up at him, startled, then smiled slowly.

          "Love you too," she replied, kissing his chin softly. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She turned in his grip, facing him head on. She never wanted the moment to end, however the matter of oxygen decided otherwise. They parted, smiling lovingly at each other.

          "So, coming to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked with a grin. They were already going out, but it was still fun to ask. 

          "I dunno, I think Collin might ask me," she replied with a grin of her own. Harry's jaw dropped.

          "He's too short!" he protested. Hermione laughed.

          "Of course I'm going with you, silly," she said, swatting him playfully on the shoulder. Then she gasped. "That's tonight isn't it?" she asked. Harry nodded slowly. "Ah! I've got to start getting ready!" she cried, standing up. She brushed the snow from her clothing.

          "Hermione! That's hours away!" Harry said, rising to his feet with a groan.

          "I know, but this is the most special one! We're Head Boy and Head Girl, and its our last year! You don't want me looking like a hag now do you?" she asked.

          "You never look like a hag to me," he said, drawing her into his embrace once again. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at the compliment nonetheless. He kissed her softly then released her. "I guess I'll have to manage somehow without you," he said dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes the best he could. Hermione giggled and kissed him. "I might be able to manage a bit longer then…" he said. She kissed him once more and made a mad dash towards the castle as she jiggled the branch above Harry's head, dumping its weight of snow on him. Harry shook his head, sending the snow flying, then chased after her. He caught up to her in the threshold of the castle and grabbed her. She laughed as he spun her around to face him. He tickled her mercilessly sending her into fits of giggles. He finally ceased his torture with a smirk, her face was flushed from the cold outside and her laughing spasms.

          "Punishment: no kissing for you," he said wickedly. Hermione pouted. They stood there for a minute until Harry said, "Okay, that's enough punishment for now." She grinned at him before their lips found each other. They broke apart a moment later at the sound of someone giggling, and turned to see they were being observed by a group of 3rd year students passing them in the hall. Harry grinned at them and said to Hermione, "We'll continue this discussion later," which only made the students giggle even more. They walked up the stairs together to the Gryffindor common room and were admitted by a rather merry looking Fat Lady.

          "Getting into the holiday spirit I see," she said with a knowing smile. The two simply smiled at her and climbed into the portrait hole. 

          "Well, now I really need to get going," Hermione remarked heading up to her room. "I'll see you later," she said, blowing him a kiss over her shoulder. Harry sat himself down on a couch and gazed into the fire. The portrait hole opened behind him and he turned to see Ron hand in hand with Lavender Brown. Harry grinned at them. Ron drew Lavender to him and kissed her lightly and released her reluctantly. She smiled at him and waved at Harry before making her way up to her dorm.

          "Impressive," Harry said with a laugh.

          "Not as impressive as I heard you and Hermione were," Ron retorted, plopping down into an overstuffed chair.

          "You heard something about us then?"

          "From a group of 3rd years….about how you guys were snogging in the castle threshold…?" Ron quirked his eyebrow. Harry laughed again.

          "So, has Lavender gone to get ready too?" he asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

          "Yep. Hermione too?" 

          "Of course. She says this is the special year, so I'm guessing its going to take extra special long," Harry said with a sigh.

          "You're just mad cause you don't get to snog with her until she's done," Ron retorted. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. An hour passed until they finally made their way up to their own dorm rooms to get dressed as well. Harry dressed himself in an emerald green dress robe that matched his eyes perfectly. He didn't bother to do anything to his hair since he knew it wouldn't work. Ron on the other hand was fussing with it, combing it precariously. He was dressed in a midnight blue dress robe, a gift from his family. 

          "Come on Ron!" Harry cried a time later. "She's not going to stare at your hair!" Ron sighed.

          "Okay, fine, I'm ready," he said. They walked down the stairs and waited patiently in the common room for their dates. Lavender was ready first. She came down the stairs in a lavender (hehe) dress robe. Ron grinned, walking up to her, offering her his hand. She took it with a grin of her own.

          "Thank you, kind sir," she said theatrically. He gave her a mock bow and led her away from the stairs. Harry sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. Finally he heard a door open and close. He stood expectantly at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. His breath caught in his throat, Hermione was there and she looked _stunning_. She wore an off the shoulder white dress robe. It had a slight train (a/n: a train is excess fabric that trails behind ya, lots of brides have trains on their dresses) and the sleeves were elongated, almost as long as the dress itself. She wore half of her hair up in a curling bun, the rest was sleek and straight, curving around her shoulders. Her eyelids were powdered slightly with gold as were her lips. She smiled at him, her lips curving around her perfect teeth. Lavender beamed proudly. 

          "Doesn't she look great?" she whispered to Ron.

          "Not as great as you," Ron said. Lavender rolled her eyes and grinned.

          "Wow…Hermione….you look…beautiful," Harry murmured when Hermione reached the bottom of the staircase. She smiled at him.

          "You look very handsome yourself," she replied. He offered her his arm which she took. Together, the four of them made their way down to the great hall and sat down at a vacant table. The teachers had really outdone themselves this year. Silver and gold tinsel was woven everywhere and snowflakes fell from the ceiling though it was not cold in the room. A few more people drifted into the room before Dumbledore stood to deliver his opening speech.

          "Welcome all!" he said cheerfully. "This Yule Ball will be the last for some of our students. For others, it is the first. Might I remind you that inappropriate dancing is not…encouraged," he smiled at that. "And now, it is time for the opening dance by the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl." Harry and Hermione grinned at each other and stood. He extended his hand to her and she took it delicately in her own. They made their way to the center of the dance floor and stood prepared for the music to begin. As it began, they waltzed around gracefully occasionally pausing to add in a twirl. The music ended in a flourish and students immediately poured onto the dance floor. Another song began. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him, his arms encircled her waist. She smiled up at him and pulled his face down to hers, begging for a kiss. He readily obliged, pressing his lips to hers, ignoring the catcalls they received. They danced a few more dances before receding from the dance floor. Harry pulled Hermione along to stand beneath a mistletoe, grinning mischievously. She smiled and raised on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. He grinned and walked her around again before proceeding to the next bunch of mistletoe. He was rewarded with another kiss. He led her around the room, careful to stop underneath each and every mistletoe suspended in the air.

          "Harry, we're supposed to be setting a good example," Hermione chided.

          "We are! We're showing everybody the proper way to use the mistletoe." 

          "Let's go find Ron and Lavender," Hermione said.

          "But what about the rest of these?" Harry asked pointing to the other half of the room they hadn't crossed yet.

          "We'll get to those later!" Hermione cried, dragging him along. They made their way to the refreshments table where they found Ron glomping down all available food.

          "Hey Ron…who did Ginny come with?" Lavender asked, looking over her shoulder nervously.

          "I dunno," Ron said, pausing to swallow his mouth full of food, "She never told me. Why?" he asked suspiciously. She looked over her shoulder again.

          "Um, no reason," she replied, plastering a smile on her face. Ron edged around her to see Ginny dancing very closely with…

          "DRACO MALFOY!" Ron roared. Draco turned rather slowly in Ron's direction. "You'd better get your hands off my sister!!" Ron charged at the couple, but was held back by Harry. 

          "Let her have her fun, she can take care of herself," he said. Ron fumed, crossing his arms over his chest. Lavender grabbed his arm and towed him away to the opposite end of the dance floor. Harry chuckled.

          "Never thought Ginny and Draco would ever happen," he said. "Now about that other half of the room…" Hermione grinned, leading the way.

*interlude*

          "Congragulation, students! You've made it through your 7th and final year at Hogwarts! You're now official witches and wizards. Use your powers wisely," Dumbledore said, looking particularly at the Slytherins. The day had finally come, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and the rest of their year mates had just graduated from the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

          "I can't believe we just graduated!" Ron cried happily. He gathered Lavender in his arms and kissed her before twirling her around in his arms. "Now its time for our beach vacation!" Ron said with a wink Harry's direction.

          "Oh I can't wait!" Lavender said dreamily.

          "Neither can I…you in a bikini…rrrr!" Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lavender swatted him playfully. They walked across the castle grounds and hopped into a horseless carriage that immediately set off at a brisk pace. As soon as it stopped, they clambered out and looked wistfully over their shoulders at Hogwarts.

          "This is it," Hermione said sadly. The others nodded solemnly and climbed into the Hogwarts express. This would be their last trip on it ever. The train ride went by quickly, too quickly for their tastes. They dragged their trunks out of the train, looking back at it once more, before exiting Platform 9¾. A car from Lavender's father was waiting for them at the entrance of the station. They piled their belongings into the trunk and situated themselves inside. The car ride went smoothly, and after a time, they pulled up into the familiar parking lot of the ministry's beach.

          "I remember this place!" Hermione cried. "We came here the summer before 5th year." She beamed at Harry. They got out of the car, dragging their belongings with them. Hermione sat on the beach and immediately began applying sun block lotion. Ron and Lavender were already in the water splashing each other. Harry grinned at them and grabbed Hermione in his arms. He ran with her to the water and dumped her in. She shrieked. She sat there dumbstruck. She slowly lifted her head to glare at Harry.

          "This is the part where you chase me," he whispered mischievously. She jumped up and charged at him, he dodged her and scurried away down the beach. He continued running, then stopped, allowing her to tackle him. She dunked him in the water. And they rolled over several times, until she was laying on top of him laughing in triumph. It was all somewhat familiar. Harry smiled at her. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

          He drew his hand out from under the water, holding a closed seashell in his palm. She looked curiously at him, then took it from his hand. It opened slowly revealing a gold ring inlaid with emeralds and diamonds. Hermione gasped.

          "Marry me, Hermione?" Harry asked softly. He couldn't tell if she was crying, she was already dripping water. She was silent for moment before looking up at him with shining eyes. She bent down and kissed him once more. She pulled him closer with her arms around his neck.

          "Yes," she whispered. He beamed with joy. He took the ring from the shell and slipped it on her finger. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Harry."

          "I love you, Hermione," Harry said. He splashed her then, and jumped up running again down the beach. Hermione laughed and chased after him into the sunset. She knew that life had its bumps ahead and that it would be a rocky road to say the least, but as long as she had Harry by her side, she would survive.

Author's Note: Ok, it didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to. I don't know why I threw the Yule Ball in there, but I did, it wasn't originally planned though. I guess I wanted snow…It was kinda choppy with the transitions and stuff, but oh well, my head hurts. I might fix it up more later, but not now. SO review this chapter and say hi to Bobbo! *pats the space monkey's head*

Author's Note:


End file.
